broken_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Thranok
Thranok, the Hand of Bahamut (born A'skarthis Teremus) is a dragonborn paladin of Bahamut active during the Era of Scars in the Broken Realm of Daeraan. An exemplar of virtuous justice and strength, Thranok wanders throughout the Broken Realm, seeking to root out evil and corruption in the name of his patron god. Wherever he goes, his faithful wyvern companion Zilak is not far from his side. Appearance Towering above most humanoids at an impressive 6 feet tall, Thranok is an imposing presence, but not a threatening one. His prominent brow and stone-carved jaw evoke strength, and his scales shine with a lustre that few other dragonborn possess. He is rarely seen without his sturdy plate armor or his weapon of choice, the Dragonfist Maul. Abilities In battle, Thranok wields the Dragonfist dextrously, going toe-to-toe with swarms of enemies or the opponent that is sure to give him and Zilak the most trouble. He is strong enough that he can wield the maul one handed, with a towering greatshield in his off hand. He rarely strikes to kill unless he faces aberrations, infernals or the undead, which he has no qualms slaying with extreme prejudice. Ironically, despite not being a frost dragonborn, his dragon breath is a blast of ice that stops foes in their tracks. History Parentage and birth The dragonborn who would be known as Thranok is a child of two worlds. His mother, Terem, hailed from the southern nation of Iokhar and was lieutenant to the dragonlord Vitarth Carthagos; his father, a Narixiki dragonborn from the northern tribelands of Ussartha. While most Iokhari dragonborn are aloof to their Forsaken brethren, Carthagos despised them for aiding their enemies and was furious to discover the liaison between his lieutenant and one of the Narixiki. The mother was framed and sentenced to death for treason, but escaped into the nation of Midigar after delivering her egg to the father. She would not live to see the birth of her child, assassinated in the night while she slept. The father took the egg back to his clan, A'skarthis, where it would hatch in the year 40 Eos, pure white in color just like his mother. In her honor, he was named Teremus. Early life Teremus would grow within the clan, learning the ways of the Urixiki, hunting, migrating, and surviving, and he grew to be among the largest and strongest of his clan mates. Every winter, he would accompany his clan in their migration to their southern holdings at the border of MIdigar. Through these experiences he learned of the history of his fractured people, and began to dream of traveling the world, seeing what lay beyond the mountains he called home. He was but a few months of age when the clan came across a human woman, child in tow, lost in the frozen wastes, and was surprised when the shaman and clan elder decided to adopt the child into their ranks. Over time, he and the human child, named Esgar by the shaman, became close friends. At fifteen years old, during one of the winter migrations of his clan, he joined the Iron Wolves, a mercenary group that sought new members in Midigar, grasping the opportunity to travel in the world and use his strength for good. He was accompanied by Esgar. As a mercenary For at least fifteen years, Teremus traveled the breadth of the Broken Realm with the Iron Wolves, hired out to merchants needing protection, armies needing specialized warriors, and nobles who sought muscle. His most famous mission was in the port town of Aerilon, where he helped break a naval blockade imposed by the ferocious pirates of the Bay of Ardenmar. Eventually, he became a leader of the Iron Wolves, overseeing training and recruitment. While he only accepted jobs that served to increase his personal honor, he began to notice a troubling trend in the Iron Wolves of brutality, thuggishness, and greed. In addition, over time, Teremus would glean bits and pieces of information about his people before the fall of Caldeon, which reawakened his hunger to unite the disparate dragonborn. These factors eventually prompted him to leave behind the Iron Wolves in a quest to learn more about his people's past. Awakening as a paladin For several years, Teremus traveled up and down the Broken Realm, scouring libraries for books and towns for individuals who could tell him about the dragonborn. Eventually, his search led him to discover ancient texts about Bahamut, one of the old gods who have largely been forgotten in most the Broken Realm- and who were central to dragonborn society in ages past. Determined to find a temple to the Platinum Dragon and uncover the secrets within, Teremus quested deep into the Empty Lands, the blighted region at the center of the Broken Realm. When he returned from his pilgrimage, he shone with renewed strength and his eyes blazed with faith and purpose. He took the name Thranok, Hand of Bahamut, and took on the mantle of champion to his god. As Thranok As a paladin vested in the power of the God of Strength, Thranok travels the breadth of the land, fulfilling the sacred duty of seeking and rooting out evil before it gains a foothold in the world. He visited the nation of Tharsus, destroying a cult openly worshipping Asmodeus there. While travelling through the Fear Weald, the paladin came across a group of savage dragon-hunters assaulting a wyvern broodmother's lair. He drove away the bloodthirsty hunters and nursed the wyvern back to health, earning its kinship. Zilak, as Thranok named her, has become a stalwart companion in his quest to serve Bahamut. In recent times, he and Zilak have been spotted in the province of Skarglaer in Laridiel, near the town of Ambermill.Category:Dragonborn Category:Paladins Category:Inhabitants of Astera Category:Inhabitants of Daeraan Category:Inhabitants of the Broken Realm Category:Inhabitants Category:Worshipers of Bahamut Category:Adventurers